


Tat

by BillieJ



Series: A fic a day in May [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My start for a fic a day in May :D</p><p>Mickey had spent half his life with a constant reminder of his father cruelty inked on his hands. This time, he was going to carve in his skin the only thing he wanted to be reminded constantly and for his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tat

Mickey brushed his hands on his face and slowly sighed. He watched his knuckles, spreading his fingers in order to make them spell “FUCK U-UP” clearly. The hitch in his heart everytime he remembered the night he got them wasn't the same anymore. It was like a light phantom pain, the way you remember an old friend that you don’t hang out with anymore.

Not that Mickey would know. He never actually _had_ any friends.

He sighed again and kicked in the air to shake his sappy ass feelings away.

Mickey had spent half his life with a constant reminder of his father cruelty inked on his hands. This time, he was going to carve in his skin the only thing he wanted to be reminded constantly and for his whole life.

He glanced at the tattoo artist through the glass and fidgeted a little bit more before he just pushed the door, ignored the annoying ring bell, and stood up in the middle of the little salon. 

\- Hey. Can I help you ?

The young girl speaking to him looked really bored. 

\- Yeah, I'd like a tattoo.

\- Then good for you you came here and not across the street, it's a butcher.

She smirked and he retained an eye-roll and stared at her blankly. 

\- Yeah, yeah, what kind of tat ?

\- A name. Not sure where though. 

\- Your girlfriend's name ?

Mickey's jaw tightened. 

\- He ain't a girl.

\- Boyfriend then, whatever. Usually we go for the arm or the chest. 

\- Nah.

The arm was a stupid place, Kev had his 'Veronica" inked there. The chest felt just too fucking gay.

\- Well, what about the neck ? You know, on the nape ?

Mickey thought about it for a minute. The back of his neck was obvious enough so the tattoo would fulfill its purpose which was to display to the world who he belonged to, who he had gave himself to. It was discreet enough to hide for a job interview or something if he had to. His knuckles just ruined it anyways but it was good not to make it worse.

And at the thought of Ian reading his own name branded in his neck while bending him over or spooning him, how fucking excited and aroused he'd probably be by it, a surge of excitement filled his chest. It was gayer than fucking gay but he was loving it.

\- Yeah, I'll do it.

\- Alright. Here, choose the font and the size, you'll be ready to go. What's his name ?

\- Ian. 

**Author's Note:**

> A fic a day in May begins ! Here I am in tumblr baronneletzen, you can follow me and send me prompts anytime, I'm going to need stamina to keep up with everyone everyday :D


End file.
